At present, special-shaped display device structures proposed in the industry are all organic light emitting diode (OLED) display products. However, the OLED products have high cost and shorter lifetime than the liquid crystal display (LCD) products. Furthermore, a special-shaped backlight structure for the LCD products is developed in recent years. FIG. 1 shows a direct type special-shaped backlight module structure. The direct type special-shaped backlight module comprises a support backboard 10 and a support rubber frame 20 located in the support backboard 10, a light source assembly 30, a diffusion plate 40, and so on. As shown in FIG. 1, due to a lot of structural components thereof and complicated assembling process, the structural stability of the special-shaped backlight structure is relatively poor, and the product yield is low.